Dear Diary
by tiffywa
Summary: A random act of kindness leads to another and Caroline finds herself the owner of a new unicorn and rainbow covered diary. But where to start? ONESHOT


**Hey guys, just a quick on-shot here. I wrote this after the Season 6 finale but I usually like to let my fics simmer for a bit before I post and revisit them on and off to see how I feel about it that day. I realised that Season 7 will soon be with us and that I needed to get this out before then, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again..._

Caroline entered the convenience store, hoping to pay for her gas and leave quickly. She wasn't feeling particularly friendly these days. Ever since...

 _"Take care of everyone..."_

 _"I promise!"_

Caroline shook her head and waited in line at the cashier's station behind a middle aged woman fiddling with her wallet. She couldn't find her debit card. Annoyance flittered through Caroline, she was in a hurry.

The woman turned to apologise to Caroline, "I'm sorry to hold you up."

Caroline froze. Her eyes...

The woman had deep brown doe eyes, just like...Elena.

Caroline gulped down the sadness quickly and smiled at her, "No problem," she lied. "It happens to everyone."

The cashier cleared her throat and the woman turned back to her. "Do you want me to void the milk?" she asked. Her name tag said Maggie.

"You'll have to." replied the brown eyed woman, "I've only got enough cash to pay for the gas." She turned her head and looked out the window, sighing.

Caroline followed her line of sight. A maroon mini van waited by the pumps and Caroline could hear children inside.

"Let me get it." The words left her month before she could stop them.

The woman blushed, "No, I couldn't ask you..."

"You didn't ask." Caroline said, handing the cashier money. "Consider it my good deed for the day."

The cashier bagged the milk and handed it to the woman, then handed Caroline her change. "Thank you so much." the woman mummered.

Caroline nodded and paid for her gas, following the woman outside to pump her gas. She was parked on the pump station beside Caroline.

Caroline walked around her crossover and begin pumping the gas, wondering why she had done that.

"Hey lady."

Caroline paused and turned around. A little girl about 8 years old stood behind her holding something behind her back. "Hey little girl." she answered.

"Mom said the pretty blonde lady bought the milk for us. I love milk."

"Milk is good for little girls." absently replied Caroline.

"Here." The little girl held up a sparkly dairy, covered in unicorns and rainbows. "I want to you have this."

Caroline took the dairy, turning it over in her hands. The back matched the front. "Thank you, but you should keep it." she said, but when she looked up, the little girl was gone. Caroline took the gas pump out of her car and put the gas cap back on, planning to give the dairy back.

The mother waved as she pulled out, meeting Caroline eyes.

"Shit." grumbled Caroline. She opened her car door and flopped down in the seat, staring at the dairy.

She had been meaning to pick one up for days now. Her promise to Elena too fresh in her mind. The pain was too fresh too.

She threw it in the passenger seat and buckled up. Time to go home.

Caroline opened the dairy as soon as she got home, planning to see it filled up with the musings of an 8 year old, but it was empty. The little girl hadn't even wrote her name on the back of the cover.

Caroline signed her john hancock and turned to the first page.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Or should I say Elena? I have no idea. This is weird. I've never wrote in a dairy before. But it kinda feels good._

 _Anyway, it's only appropriate that the first entry in this should tell how I came to get the sparkly, unicorn covered diary. I'm sure Elena will giggle at it. I did too. :) It's been three days since I said goodbye to my bestfriend. Even though I will see her again, it doesn't make saying goodbye easier. I miss her already. I keep picking up my cell, thinking about calling her, then I remember._

 _I was trying to pay for my gas when the woman in front of me turned around to apologise for taking so much time. She couldn't find her debit card. Her eyes were just like Elena's. So deep and brown. I ended up paying for her milk, just because she reminded me of her. As I was pumping my gas outside, a little girl approached me. She gave me this dairy for paying for her milk. She said she loved milk, haha._

 _But that's how I came to get this dairy._

Caroline paused, wondering if she should end it there. But Elena would want to know how everything was going.

 _Haven't seen Damon in three days. Don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing. Stefan stopped by after we said our goodbyes to Elena and said he'd wait for me to be ready to be with him. It's just too much right now. I want to mourn Elena and my mother in peace._

 _What's it with guys telling me they'll wait for me? When will I be ready to be with my best guy friend? When will I be ready to be with the most powerful hybrid on earth? It's so easy to be with Stefan, he's so right for me it almost seems like it's what we're supposed to do, not what we want to do. But I'm not ready to cross the looming friendship line. And Klaus...oh Klaus. I don't know where to start. He wants to be my last love. That's a big order when I'll live forever. So much passion there though, it's like I'm always on the edge of a cliff with him. It's so exhausting yet exciting. Not ready for that either._

 _Tyler isn't coming back. He said he needed to get away from here. I understand. He loved Liv. Matt is almost done with the police academy. So proud of him. Alaric has holed himself up in his and Joe's apartment. He just needs time. He's lost three loves in his lifetime thanks to the supernatural. I'd be a mess too._

 _Bonnie...is dealing. I haven't seen her either. Jeremy's back in town for the moment so maybe he can comfort her. I hope he stays. I know they love each other._

 _That's all for now, I guess. I'll try to write again tomorrow._

 _Love, Caroline._

Caroline set down her pen and closed the dairy, smiling to herself. She was going to stay and be there for her other witchy best friend. Bonnie would do it for her.

Caroline picked up her cell and began texting, she hit send and waited for a reply.

 _Hey Bon, coming over._  
 _sent 4:13p.m._

The response was immediate.

 _Bring neo. :)_  
 _read 4:13p.m._

Caroline grinned, grabbing her car keys and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **Were you in tears during the finale? I was! Let me know what YOU thought of it and what you think will happen next!**

 **-Tiffy-Wa**


End file.
